L'amour Conquiert la Crainte
by Tortured Soul
Summary: Raven's inability to love makes things complicated. Fearful of the consequences of showing emotions, will another bird help her conquer this fear? [Written for I Can't Love...But I Will Anyway contest]


Though the wind ruffled her hair quite a bit, Raven remained in her trance, uttering her mantra. The sun was beginning to set, creating a tranquil, perfect atmosphere for meditating. Lately, Raven had begun to meditate more often. Her emotions were getting hard to contain; she wanted to pour her heart out, tell him everything. The feelings that were aroused when he came around were almost too hard to suppress. Butterflies would flutter in her stomach, her face would get hot, her composure left her completely. He was the first thing on her mind in the morning, the last thing on it before she went to bed. But, sadly, she couldn't tell him how she felt. Never. Her powers wouldn't allow it. Emotions caused problems, and things did not need to get more complicated than they already were. Plus, he was already in love. It was obvious. Between the looks and the change in personality, it had become apparent. And Raven couldn't blame him. Star could show emotions…Star wasn't creepy…Star was beautiful…Star could love. Raven could never compare to that. She could never be as good as the alien princess. Her meditation was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. Opening one eye reluctantly, she saw it was Robin. Him. The one whose lips she so desperately wanted to kiss…the one whose heart she wanted to steal. Instantly, her cheeks flushed. The butterflies started to flutter; her stomach tied in knots. "Mind if I join you?" His voice was soft, a kind smile painted his face. Unable to find words, she simply nodded. He sat down on the rooftop beside her, watching her every move. Copying what she did, he closed his eyes, maintaining the silence for a while. But soon, he became anxious, and started a one sided conversation.  
"Nice day, isn't it?" No reply from Raven. "Do you always meditate out here? I guess it's a good place to, isn't it? No distractions…just peace and quiet." Still no reply. "I haven't watched the sun set in a while. I forgot how beautiful it is." At this, Raven opened her eyes, which settled on Robin's frame.  
"Yes. Yes it is." Robin's masked gaze fell upon the dark girl, scanning her. They stopped at her amethyst pools, beginning to get lost in them. His gaze seemed to pierce through her; they seemed to see beyond, into her soul. For a while, he was at a loss of words. Mesmerized, he simply stared into her eyes, lost in their somewhat exotic beauty. A gloved hand reached out to touch her cheek. Never before had he noticed her beauty: her unblemished, ivory skin; her curvaceous body; her dreamy pools. Hand settled on her increasingly reddening cheek, he leaned forward, getting closer and closer to her. Whispering a sincere I love you in her ear, he kissed her softly on the cheek.  
Raven resisted, turning away. "Stop. I can't do this…" "Raven, how can you say that? I know you feel it. I know you want it. You can't hide your feelings forever…" Raven fumed, interrupting the boy abruptly.  
"It's not a choice I make Robin. It's something I have to live with. Letting my emotions run rampant will only end in disaster. I can't love you. I can't love." Tears formed in the girl's eyes. Trying to fight them, one slipped down her cheek, wiped away by his hand. "Raven…I'm sorry…But, I can't hide this any longer. I love you. I want you. I'll do anything. Raven, what harm will it do? You feel the same way, I know"  
Again, he attempted to kiss her, but she only pulled away. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anybody." Tears now freely flowed. Looking away from the Boy Wonder, sobs wracked her body. The tears slid down her face, falling silently on the concrete. "I want to love more than anything, but I can't. I wouldn't be able to control my powers…My weakness shouldn't be your burden." Instantly, Robin grabbed her cheek, forcing her to stare him in his masked eyes. "You're not weak. And you can love. Don't you get it? You already do love. You love each Titan--Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Star. You love us all"  
Her sobbing stopped; a strange look washed over her face. Just as the sun melted away, Robin leaned in, this time his lips were met with those of Raven's. Breaking away from the kiss, Raven reached for his mask, ready to peel it off with his permission. He nodded, allowing her to continue. Icy, pale blue eyes were revealed. Amethyst locked with azure, and the world seemed to stop spinning. Kissing once again, they reveled in their love for each other.

* * *

A/N: Yay. Ok…ending sucks major, and I'll prolly change it later, but it wasn't too bad was it? D: Please review.

This fic was written for a contest:

**Contest name: I Can't Love... but I Will Anyway. **

**Judges: Raven42431, Ravenrogue19, and Raven92**

**Due date: End of June**

**Summary: Raven is not supposed to love right? Robin talks her into being able to love by a very, sweet kiss.**


End file.
